Love Beneath The Sun
by samus18
Summary: Inspired by guestsurprise's "Under The Sea Tickles." Octo has a special surprise for Adora! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!


**DISCLAIMER** : I do NOT own Octo, Adora, Stormy, or Cadalya! These belong to guestsurprise and whom GoldGuardian2418 has posted her story, "Under The Sea Tickles" for. I only came up with this plot inspired by guestsurprise's original story, and asked for permission to do so.

The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney (or...Hans Christian Anderson, depending on how you look at it.) Hope you enjoy!

 **Love Beneath The Sun**

The music drifted far over the water, dancing its way to Octo's ears like a sweet caress long-missed.

He had been playing a game with Stormy, his shark friend, and some of his pals, and they had just left him to go hunting. As he started on his way home, he paused and listened to the intriguing sound that floated to him from a distance. It was barely audible, but his sharp ears caught the noise subconsciously, like a stray snowflake.

'Where could that beautiful sound be coming from,' he silently wondered. Although he had been on his way home, he decided to postpone his journey to seek out the source of the noise.

He propelled himself onward with his large, black tentacles, stopping whenever the sound disappeared, and hurrying onward when it became stronger. After what felt like a long time, he finally realized that the sound was coming from the surface.

"Amazing," he said out loud, and swam up until he broke through the water.

The first thing he noticed was that the sound was ten times clearer above water. The second was that he was very close to a dock where many human dwellings sat.

A smile played across his face; he knew this was where Adora lived.

He mischievously splashed his tentacles lightly across the surface of the water, and then called out in a singsong voice: "Adoooooooraaaaaa!" He didn't worry about being overheard by other humans, for it was very early in the morning and so most of them weren't awake yet. Even if they did hear him and decide to investigate, he could always slip back underwater. But he would prefer not to cause a commotion among them.

Almost immediately the sound of the music stopped, and not long after, Adora came out of one of the houses and ran to the edge of one of the docks. She was nearly breathless as she sat at the edge, a surprised smile playing across her face.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

Octo then told her about how he was on his way home when he heard the music playing, and decided that he had to discover its source.

"When I realized that the sound was coming from the surface, I knew it was you."

Adora smiled. "Yes, that was the piano I was playing. But how did you know it was me?"

"I just knew." He grinned playfully. Then a thought struck him. He said, "Adora, why don't you come along with me in your boat? I'd like to show you something amazing."

"Weeeellll…" She thought about it.

When she hesitated, he said, "Aw come on - just consider it a thank you for playing that wonderful song."

Finally she agreed, but before she got into her boat, she headed back to her house to grab a shawl, for it was still chilly in the early morning. When she came back, she saw that Octo had taken the liberty of untying her boat and bringing it close to the dock for her. He reached out a tentacle and gently helped her into the boat.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she sat down.

He smiled at her. "It's a surprise. You'll see. Now hang on!" He took the rope from the boat, dove underwater, and immediately began to pull.

Adora was surprised at the speed and strength with which he pulled the boat, as if it were no more than a toy. She spread her arms out on either side to brace herself against the speed, but after a while she more or less got used to it. After that, it was simply a waiting game.

Octo pulled the boat for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time. Gradually the sky began to grow lighter. The sound of gulls and other seabirds made themselves known as the day began to break. Adora glanced behind her and saw that Cadalya was gone; there was no land in sight. She felt afraid for a moment, but then remembered that Octo was with her. She knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, and so her heart calmed and she relaxed once again, still wondering where on earth he could be leading her, and to show her what?

After a short while, the boat slowed down, and Octo resurfaced. His white hair was sleek against his face, and his eyed were bright and eager.

"We're here," he said, and pointed. "See what small island? That's where I wanted to take you."

Adora strained her eyes, but it was harder to see in the dim light than in broad daylight. "I think I see it, but why have you brought me here?"

"To see the amazing sight of course," he chuckled and swam over to her side. He reached out a hand to her.

Her eyes grew wide. "We're...we're gonna _swim_ there?"

"Yes," he said, then gently, "don't worry, Adora, I'll be holding you the whole way. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

Reluctantly she took his hand, and then quickly he swept her into the water.

"HEY -!" She splashed in and when she came up she said, "I wasn't ready!"

"Sorry," he teased, wiping her hair away from her face with a tentacle. "Are you ready now?" He laughed softly, and pulled her closer to him.

Adora wasn't completely comfortable in so much open ocean, and clung to Octo like a frightened mouse. He chuckled and smiled reassuringly at her. "You're doing great, seashell. Each time you end up in the water you'll be a little less afraid."

"A-are you sure?" She breathed.

"Positive!" His grin was as brilliant as a sunrise, and soon they had made their way to the small island. Adora waded through the shallow water and onto the sand, relieved to be out of the water. Octo was a great swim teacher, but she just wasn't to the point where she was over her fear yet. He used his tentacles to draw himself up into the shallows, and came to rest by her side.

"We're just in time," he whispered into her ear.

"Just in time for what?"

He waited a few moments before pointing toward the east. "This."

All in a moment, the first rays of sunlight beamed out from the horizon, splashing their faces with a vibrant orange glow.

Adora gasped. "Oh my goodness...it's beautiful!"

The sun came up slowly, casting a magnificent golden light on the waves. It's beams cut through the billowing clouds, creating a more spectacular view. It was as if the morning had been set aglow with fiery colors that changed every minute.

"Octo, this is...this is amazing!" She said, shielding her eyes.

He moved closer to her. "I knew you'd love it," he cooed into her ear.

They exchanged a glance, and he put an arm lovingly around her shoulder. She allowed herself to lean into his strong frame, and knew that there was nowhere else on earth she would rather be in that moment.

They stayed that way for a long time, watching the sun rise above the world and casting its light upon the endless ocean.

At long last, Octo faced her. "Did you like that?"

"I loved it, Octo," she gazed at him. "It was incredible. I wish it could last forever. I wish -" He silenced her with a gentle kiss to the mouth. His hand came up to cradle her face.

When the kiss broke, he said, "We _can_ have forever, seashell." Once again, his familiar playful grin came back. "You know what else we can have?"

"What?"

" _Fun_."

"Fun?" Before she had time to wonder what he meant, he wrapped his tentacles around her and immediately began tickling her.

"OCTO!" She laughed. "NO!"

"No what?" He teased.

"Please, stop!" She struggled, but he kept tickling her arms and legs.

"Stop - haha - tickling - haha - me!" She squealed, and he finally released her.

"Oh, _that's_ what you meant," he chuckled.

She was out of breath, and collapsed on the sand. He came to rest by her side.

"Octo," she said after catching her breath.

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for sharing this with me."

He gently traced a finger across her face. "Anytime, seashell...Anytime."


End file.
